


Guns and Black Roses

by BossyBishQueenBaozi



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blood, Blow Jobs, Guns, M/M, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossyBishQueenBaozi/pseuds/BossyBishQueenBaozi
Summary: In the gritty city of Los Ganju, Murder, shootings and the like are so frequent, the police turn a blind eye to most of it. LGPD are mostly crooked cops themselves, paid off by the top gangs to cover up what they don't want out. All for the money and the false sense of security, when it's a known fact in Los Ganju, everyone is in danger of being just another face in the papers.But even with all the killing and violence, some people seem to be thriving, living lavish lifestyles, taking whatever they want. Those being The 7's a gang ran by the notorious Im Jaebum, A cold man who smiles in the face of danger and seemingly has no fears, Then there's MonX a neutral gang ran by Lee Jooheon. MonX are an information based gang, having all the intel and in and out's of the city. You need names, faces or locations, MonX is your best bet. And then there is Bangtan, The fast up and coming gang Run by Kim Namjoon. Bangtan took Los Ganju by storm, starting small and breaking up smaller setups and taking over and working their way up in the ranks.Bangtan is now the top gang in Ganju aside from the 7's, They even managed to take over everything right up to the 7's territory.Im Jaebum isn't happy and he will have what belongs to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> going on a mini hiatus for this fic. I promise ill come back to it. I have another chaptered fic im starting and want to get that started while its still fresh in my brain. please dont hate 

 

                                                          

* * *

 

 

 

The lounge is packed, full of too drunk people celebrating Bangtans latest takeover. Smiling faces and laughter mix with music as throngs of sweaty bodies mingle and smile carefree. It's almost like life is normal. Almost. From his penthouse, Namjoon stares down at the city. HIS city. 

He clawed his way from being a street rat, doing odd jobs for gang bosses to being the gang boss. He smiles to himself, rolling the toothpick in his mouth between his fingers. "Shit sure has changed" He thinks leaning over the glass wall of his balcony. An arm wraps around his waist and pulls him into a back hug. "what are you doing out here? the party is inside baby."

Seokjin. Aka Wild rose. His beautiful Jin, his ace, his world.

"I got stuffy inside. wanted some air, did you miss me?"

"Maybe"

He turns in Jin's embrace to face him.

"I missed you"

"Oh, did you now?"

"I miss you every moment we're apart"

Seokjin smiles as he cards his fingers through his hair. "Yeah I can see that. who wouldn't miss this?" He says motioning at himself.

Namjoon chuckles and pulls him closer "True. Los Ganju's hottest piece of ass" He yanks Jin into a kiss and Seokjin giggles.

 

"Hate to break up the lovey dovey shit, but It's time for your speech Oh great Namjoon"

Yoongi. Aka Agust D. His right hand. His best friend.

"I'll be in soon" Namjoon tells him and he just grunts in response before disappearing back inside.

"Time for you to shine baby"

"Time for US to shine. What's a king without his queen huh?" He asks Seokjin, grabbing his hands to kiss the tops. "WE run this." He turns Jin around and points out to the city skyline, Bright lights and bustling nightlife. "This city belongs to us, we own this. You know I'd give you the world and this is just step one."

Jin turns back to him and smiles "I love you King Namjoon"

"I know. Now lets go greet our people"

 

After Namjoon makes his grand speech, The party picks up significantly. Liquor flowing, bodies grinding, inhibitions tossed carelessly to the wind.

He sits tucked away in a corner, surrounded by his most trusted friends and associates with his feet propped up on his expensive table.

This. This is what he worked for. All the other people he had to take out, the people he had to step on. crush. for this. To have him and his living comfortably.

He almost had it all. So close he could taste it. There was only one last gang to take down. The 7's. They would be a tough one though, Im Jaebum, unlike himself, had his gang passed down to him. The 7's are one of the longest standing gangs in Los Ganju. Jaebum's father recently got taken out in a deal gone bad and the reigns got passed down to him. While his father was still running the operation, Jaebum or JB was something like a legend. He rarely showed his face and those who had the honor of seeing him didn't live to tell about it. He's the type who preferred shooting over talking, being a man of few words. He played no games. Known for his short temper and hotheadedness.

And Namjoon had managed to push his way right to his doorstep.

He knew this was the calm before the storm. It would only be a matter of time before the 7's got restless. He was ready.

 

He leans back and takes in his surroundings. He feels like a fucking king. Invincible, the city was his for the taking and take he shall. Nothing could stop him. This was the life.

"Hey good shit man"

He looks up to see a hand extended in his direction. He takes it and shakes it firmly

"Thanks. uh?"

"I'm Hyungwon, part of the MonX crew."

"Ah. I've heard about you guys. Good with intel and whatnot right"

"Yup, that's us."

"Well good to meet you, might be needing you guys soon"

"Figured. Kinda why i'm here. The boss says we should probably get to know the king of the city"

"Boss huh? Did he come?"

"Ha! Of course not lazy son of a bitch..."

Namjoon laughs "I was going to say for the hidden identity thing but lazy works too"

"Nah, He's kind of an attention whore. Jooheon loves being known for his intel skills."

"Well seeing as in you guys aren't really causing any problems, there's no real need to hideout i guess"

"True. we're more of the behind the scenes kind of bunch. Badass party by the way I'll be sure to rub it in his face for not coming"

"Yeah. Thanks for coming. you guys should be hearing from us soon. real soon"

"The 7's?"

"The 7's. There the last gang left and even if i can't take down the entire operation, I'd like to take out the top dogs"

"That's going to be hard."

Namjoon glares at him and he raises his hands in defense

"I'm not saying you can't. Just that it'll be tough. We'll be there when you need us. We all personally would love to see the 7's go down. Those assholes made this city what it is today. I've lost quite a few people to them and their ways"

"Well I'm way different. I'm ready to make a change in this city, under my hand we'll fair far better"

"I hope s-"

Hyungwon is cut off by a gunshot going off. Bodies begin to scatter screaming and running. Namjoon jumps up from his spot and grabs his pistol from his waist.

"I knew it was too quiet"  Yoongi appears at his side, gun in hand.

"Looks like we have party crashers"

"Well lets go introduce ourselves shall we?"

They stroll off in the direction of the commotion and find one of his muscles gripping the collar of an unknown man.

"I said who the fuck do you work for shit head?!" Jungkook demands

He looks beside the two and sees the gun the man had and kicks it away.

"Let him go Jungkook" He says walking closer

Jungkook begrudgingly releases the man but sticks close by.

"So, what do we have here? I don't remember inviting you, so who sent you?" Namjoon asks sounding alarmingly calm.

"I ain't telling you shit bitch boy" The man spits

Yoongi comes across his face with the butt of his gun, knocking him to his knees.

"You know, you're really fucking rude. I don't think I like it" Yoongi grips him by his collar and shakes him "Lets try that again, Who the fuck sent you here!"

The man smiles through the blood dripping from his mouth and then spits in Yoongi's face "Fuck you" He cackles

Yoongi pistol whips him again, knocking him out. "What a fucking asshole!" He wipes his face and turns to Namjoon, Who is now surrounded by his gang. "What do we do with this prick Joon?"

"That's one of JB's guys" Hyungwon states

"Really now" Namjoon says slightly impressed. He hadn't seen this guy before must be a flunky.

"In that case, Have hoseok and Jungkook take him to the warehouse. Lets see if we can get him to talk."

"My pleasure" Yoongi says dragging the man off by his shirt.

"It's starting" He hears from beside him. He turns to see Seokjin finishing his drink.

"It was only a matter of time. JB's been too quiet"

"Fuck yeah! let the games begin" Taehyung shouts clearly drunk.

"Yeah let the games begin" Namjoon says, smirk slipping onto his face " Let them begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MonX gets to know who they might be working for, Bangtan interrogates JB's man and JB gets a surprise delivery.

"Well now I wish I would have gone!" Jooheon yells "I missed the good shit. man."

"I agree, you should have gone" Hyungwon side eyes him while pulling up files on Bangtan and the 7's "Then you could have risked your ass getting shot instead of me" He huffs.

"Oh calm down, You're fine right? Not shot and in one piece" Kihyun states blandly beside him. Hyungwon shoves his elbow off the desk making his face slip from his hand. "Then you can go next time" He stands with his tablet and makes his way over to Jooheon.

"So who we dealing with" Jooheon asks, tossing a ball against the wall.

"Well let's start with Bangtan."

"Leader: Kim Namjoon. A literal started from the bottom guy. worked his way up from the gutters to the top. Known to be extremely cunning and very business oriented. He doesn't like playing dirty but will gladly do so if pushed too far, which apparently doesn't take much. He has the face of an angel but operates like the devil. Says he may have something to do with JB's father and his botched deal"

"Ha. Sounds like the guy has some serious pull to get that done" Jooheon says.  
"Yeah. he sounds dangerous, I'd hate to get on his bad side" Minhyuk says with a shiver

"Next up is Kim Seokjin Aka Wild rose. The bosses lover and one of the single hottest men i've seen ever" Jooheon rolls his eyes. "Okay sir flirts alot"  
Hyungwon just shrugs "Anyway, Says here that he's quite the fighter although since being with Namjoon he's been more behind the scenes. I could see that. Gotta protect your queen. He is good with words and they use him for non action based operations and interrogations mostly. Also says He may look sweet but don't be fooled, he will kill if necessary.

"Now we have Min Yoongi Aka Agust D. Kim Namjoons righthand man. They have been working together since the beginning and have made waves in the underground for their quick rise through the rungs. Says he's extremely hostile and sarcastic. Can handle himself well in hand to hand combat but prefers his gun ' Tony Montana'. Never one to run away and enjoys a challenge. Loves fast cars, fast money and faster lovers.

"Sounds badass" Kihyun snorts

"Jung Hoseok Aka The stallion. The confidant. He knows everything on Namjoon and will die protecting him. Says he comes off as calm and cool but is known to be highly volatile. He plays nice until he get tired of the bullshit and becomes an entirely different person. Ha. Says he played a major part in the fall of Vixx and their surrounding gangs. Guy looks like the sweetest thing in the world. crazy."

Jooheon shakes his head "No. Ive heard about him. When Bangtan was working their way through Vixx territory, He was known as Dr.jekyll and Mr.Hyde. Lulling people into a false sense of security before he snapped. Heard he's fucking terrifying behind closed doors.

"Again, crazy." Hyungwon says before going on.

"Park Jimin. Aka the destroyer. One of Namjoon's muscles-" Kihyun cuts him off "What? This kid is one of the 'Muscles' " 

"Why?" Minhyuk asks

"He's so small!"

"Well don't let him hear you saying that" Hyungwon smiles "Turns out despite the 'small' stature, he pretty fucking ripped and could probably tear you to shreds. He excels in hand to hand combat and guns, though he's taken a liking to one type in particular. Seems he has a thing for shotguns. Says here he has a kill ratio of 80% and is usually one of Namjoon most dependable men for heavy action operations.

"Well I take it back then. please don't tell him I called him small" Kihyun begs and everyone laughs.

"Woah" Hyungwon says scrolling down to the next member. "What?" Jooheon asks curiously.

"This kid is insane! Kim Taehyung Aka Switchblade Tae. He is one of Namjoons most praised members, Known for his irrational behavior and love of knives and sharp objects. Not afraid of dying at all. even says one time he got shot during a gang bang battle and never stopped charging at the guy, just lunged at him and tore him to pieces. Namjoon uses him mostly for scare tactics during visits to other territories. He is apparently a sweet kid really just a tad bit off. Says watch out for nervous ticks.

"Yeesh. He is cute though. They're always the crazy ones"

 

"Last, but certainly not least. Jeon Jungkook Aka the Golden Maknae Namjoons other muscle. Holy shit!" Jooheon rolls his eyes "What now?"

"This kis is like, a literal kid! But he's so cool. Says here he's strong as hell and loyal to a fault. Namjoon took him in after he lost his parents during a gang war and he's been with him since. Woah, He has the aim of an assassin and sniper rifles are his specialty, Although he appears to be an all rounder. Wow at such a young age, he has made quite the name for himself. Impressive."

Jooheon leans over his shoulder and looks over the intel on Bangtan. "Sounds like we're on the right team. I'd be happy to help them take down the 7's. Those pricks need to be demolished asap. Hopefully these guys will be the ones to finally put a stop to their ways and clean this city up. When will Changkyun and the others be back?"

"They should be back soon. They went over to meet Namjoon's men at the warehouse where they're holding JB's guy. Hopefully we'll get more info on the 7's and what they are planning."

"Good" Jooheon says "Good"

 

 

Over at the warehouse, Changkyun, Wonho and Hyunwoo wait outside in their car.  
"You think they'll get anything?" Wonho asks  
"Maybe. I've heard JB's men would rather die than give any information" Hyunwoo tells him  
"Well that's probably because you'd die either way. I'd hate to face a pissed off Jaebum. I heard that guy is nuts" Changkyun adds

They suddenly hear shouting and glass breaking. "I'd hate to face that guy too" They all nod in agreement

Inside Jaebum's guy refuses to talk, and Seokjin and Hoseok are getting fed up with the silence.

"Look asshole" Jin says grabbing him by the hair "Tell us what we want to know and maybe we'll consider letting you go. If not you die. Up to you"

"Fuck off pretty boy" Seokjin backhands him, cutting his face with his rings. 

"Look what you made me do!" He whines looking at the blood splattered on his jewelry. He backhands him again with the same hand. "Guess I'll just have to get them cleaned when we're done here" He sighs

"You're all going to die." Jaebum's flunky says

"What the fuck did you just say?" Hoseok cocks his head.

"I said you're all fucking dead! JB knows Namjoon had something to do with his fathers death, and it's all just a matter of time before he takes you all out" He cackles

"What is he planning?" Jin asks gripping the man by the jaw "Answer me you piece of shit!"

"I'll never tell~" He singsongs cackling 

"Okay. I'm fucking done here" Hoseok interjects pulling out his gun, holding it to the mans temple "You got 10 seconds to either tell us what we want or you could use it to say your final words"

"Fuck y-" He pulls the trigger. "Would have be nice if he gave us what we wanted" Hoseok says with a shrug. "I'll call Tae to take care of the rest. You go tell the MonX guys shit might be getting serious soon"

Seokjin nods and heads outside.

 

"So basically, they are getting ready to retaliate in a major way" Changkyun says and Jooheon nods.

"Are we sure we want to get involved in this" Minhyuk asks sounding dreary 

"It's either help bangtan and make a change around here or let the 7's takeover and stomp out any hope of the city being peaceful again" Jooheon says, determination in his voice "I can't just do nothing. I know we aren't cut out for the gang life which is why we do this, but every part counts and I say we play a pretty big part. why not be useful to the ones who could help?"

"Okay. okay. Yeah let's do this" Minhyuk says holding tightly onto Jooheon "Just promise me you won't get hurt. Any of us." Jooheon leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead "I promise"

The phone rings and startles them apart. Jooheon takes out his cell phone and answers "Yeah?" 

"Of course we have that info, We wouldn't be MonX if we didn't. Hold on" Jooheon takes the phone away from his face and calls Hyungwon into the room. 

"Sup boss" Hyungwon says holding his tablet

"We need the location of JB's main hideout" Jooheon states

"On it boss" Hyungwon begins pulling up multiple windows and files until he finds what he's looking for "Got it!"

"Alright. send it to Namjoon" Jooheon says and everyone looks at him like he's crazy

"They are far from ready to be walking into that territory" Kihyun says worried 

"Good thing that's not what it's for" Jooheon smirks "They just have a 'Gift' for them"

 

Taehyung walks up to the gate of the hideout and pushes the buzzer.

"Who is it" the voice from the intercom asks

"A friend" He answers

"What do you want kid?"

"I just had a delivery for Mr.Im is all" He says playing with the lollipop in his mouth

"We don't take deliveries here. Go away before you get yourself killed kid"

Taehyung cackles "Right. right. Look i'll just leave it here for you guys. The message will be the same regardless of who opens it."

He walks over to his car and pulls out a box wrapped in gold wrapping paper and takes it to the gate. "Shame you couldn't just come get it, I worked really hard wrapping this and I think it looks fucking great" Taehyung says genuinely hurt "I even put a bow on it!"

"Look, get the fuck out of here kid! what are you retarded? The voice comes.

"Alright I'm going, i'm going. Don't forget about the gift though, It's a good one"

Taehyung drops the box down in front of the gate and turns to leave. But before he makes it back to his car he turns back and pulls out his knife.  
He crouches down in front of it and begins stabbing at the box randomly before getting up and chuckling. He hops in his car and speeds off cackling like a madman.

 

Hours later, JB is sitting at his desk when a few of his men run in panting.

"What?" He says monotonously 

"It's K" the tall one in the front says

"And who the fuck is K?" JB asks

"The one we sent to Namjoons shindig"

"Okay what about him? I don't have time for this"

The smaller stocky guy walks up holding a box with gold wrapping paper and drops it in front of Jaebum. JB looks inside and finds the head of what used to be one of his flunky's. He has half his face blown off while the other side looks like he'd been pelted with stones across the face and multiple stab wounds scattered about. Taped to the side on one of the flaps is a note.

 

-Dear Jaebum,  
It was really rude of you to breakup my celebration like that and I really don't appreciate it.  
If you wanted to come all you had to do was ask. Anyway, I do believe this belongs to you  
So i figured I'd return it. Sorry about the condition he's in, he just didn't want to listen. Love always, King Namjoon 

Jaebum stares at the paper seething. He could practically see Namjoon's smug face in every word of the letter, Laughing at him. 

"Who allowed this" He says quietly

"Huh?" His guys ask

"I SAID WHO THE FUCK ALLOWED THEM THIS FAR?!" He snaps. Someone from Bangtan obviously got close enough to him for this to happen. A box full of taunts delivered to him personally. When no one answers he pulls his gun out and shoots them all before storming out of his condo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bangtan talks plans, MonX looks into the 7s and The 7s figure out who's helping Bangtan.
> 
> Just a heads up, Chapters will be varying in length. I have this planned out so far into 12 chapters but it may change depending on how I want the story to turn out. So 12? maybe 13. Thank you all so much for your kind words and kudos, It really makes my day =) also find me on tumblr http://bossybishqueenbaozi.tumblr.com/ Come fangirl with me! Jebal?

"I really didn't appreciate their lack of caring" Taehyung drones, slumped in his chair playing with his knife "I even told them about the bow and they still didn't come get it. Fucking dicks"

"Oh boo fucking hoo kid. As long as they got our message, I could give 2 fucks about the bow" Yoongi tells him as he cleans his gun.

"They definitely got it" Jimin says "Boss just told me JB is on the move as we speak. Trying to move locations since we found his main spot." Yoongi laughs at this.

"Like we can't find em again. Only a matter of time." He continues "MonX are really fucking good at their jobs and I for one really fucking love it"

"True" Jimin starts "They can track him down fairly easily, especially since the 7s seem to not even know of MonX, that plays in our favor greatly"

"So what's the game plan?" Yoongi asks, inspecting his gun. He holds it up aiming at the large window in the lounge of the penthouse. "My hands are getting itchy" 

"Not sure yet, Boss should be here soon to talk details"

On queue, Namjoon,Seokjin,Hoseok and Jungkook walk in.  Namjoon has a huge smile on his face as he walks hand in hand with Jin, The two talking quietly as Hoseok walks a step behind and Jungkook loiters slowly behind them. A habit he's picked up being with the gang so long. Protect the boss.

Namjoon takes his place at the head of the coffee table, sinking into his plush leather chair. Seokjin takes his place on the left side of his lap as Hoseok sits next to Yoongi. Jungkook stands beside Namjoon, placing his hand on the back of the chair while he holds a bat in his free hand.

"So" Namjoon begins "As Jimin has probably told you all, JB received our 'gift' and is on the move. According to Jooheon, he has three more hideouts on top of his main residence. Now seeing as in we easily got to his main hideout, I highly doubt he'd move to another one of those. On top of that his main residence is apparently further into his territory than his hideouts, So if he's smart that's where he's headed. I have MonX working on getting the info on where exactly that is.

"So how long?" Yoongi asks restlessly toying with his gun. Hoseok smacks his hands and scowls at him and he sucks his teeth before setting it down. Hoseok smiles and Yoongi rolls his eyes.

"Jooheon says Minhyuk and Hyungwon are currently working on procuring the exact location and getting a feel of the surrounding area" Seokjin tells them "Seeing as in JB knows we're on the prowl, we expect every precaution to be out for us and we want to know everything we need to be ready for. That being said, Joonheon says a weeks time we should have enough info to properly plan our attack."

"What exactly are we going for here boss?" Jungkook interjects suddenly.

Namjoon leans back in his chair and places his hands behind his head before grinning "I'm going to destroy everything the 7s built. They never deserved the power they hold over this city, they just took. Now this place is overrun with needless crime and I say it's time to put a stop to it. If anyone can do it, It would be me. US."

"Fuck yeah! lets do this shit!" Teahyung claps happily

"I can't fucking wait" Yoongi adds smirking dangerously.

 

 

 

Back at the MonX spot, Jooheon and the others go through the intel on the 7s

 

"Hey, you think they liked what Bangtan sent?" Changkyun asks laughing.

"Well seeing as in it was a fucking severed head, I'm gonna go with no." Hyungwon says dryly. Kihyun begins choking on his soda beside him and he pats his back. Once over his episode, kihyun looks at the other two shocked.

"They sent a severed head?!" He nearly shouts.

"Yup" Jooheon says as he walks in, Minhyuk in tow. "It was the head of the guy he sent to Namjoons" he finishes. Hyungwon snorts.

"That guy was kinda a douche" He says "Scared me half to death when he let off those warning shots. I thought I was gonna die and I'm far too young and pretty to die. Mostly pretty." Kihyun rolls his eyes so hard Hyungwon's great grand kids could feel it.

"Enough drama queen. The 7s"

"Right. right. the 7s" Hyungwon pulls up the info on his tablet and then hooks the device up to a projector, making it big enough for the entire group to see.

"So. The 7s" He scrolls down to the profiles of the members.

" Im Jaebum also know as JB, Son of Im Taekyeon. Been heading the 7s for about 6 months now. Apparently under his short reign, he's been far worse than his father. Talks of lower ranking members being killed off for seemingly menial things. Even though Namjoons crew has taken over much of the city, JB still has a hold on a few smaller districts, still shaking down small businesses and causing unwanted trouble. His latest stint being the order to burn down a family owned place for unpaid debts. Fire killed the owner and his daughter. The wife has since been committed to a mental institution for her 'paranoia'. No doubt also JB's work. Gotta keep people quiet."

"That's awful!" Minhyuk says shaking his head. It hits home for him, He lost his parents in a similar fashion to JB's father. His family ran a bakery, and they were doing well off at first, but as time went on, It became too much to handle. With expenses piling up, Minhyuks father got desperate. Afraid to lose his business, he got a loan from some sharks who worked for the 7s. When his father missed a payment, ONE payment, he returned from school that day to a smoldering building and no answers. The LGPD just overlooked it and wrote it off as unsolved arson. They didn't even attempt to hide the money they received, Honoring JB's father at the policemen's ball as 'Most charitable figure'.  Minhyuk scoffs at the memory. They failed at the attempt at silence though, because they made one mistake. Minhyuk. Soon after he graduated, he met up with the MonX guys, and since then he vowed to help the seemingly helpless people of LG against the 7s and their terrible hold on the city.

Jooheon must pick up on the fact his mood shifted because he places a hand on his back and rubs gently while giving a pained smile. He knows all too well the pain Minhyuk has endured, they all do. And that's why they are MonX. He shifts his attention back to Hyungwon.

 

"Next, Park Jinyoung or 'The dutchess'. Im Jaebum's most prized possession. Says Jinyoung started out as the father's errand boy, That's how he met JB.  Real fairytale type crap. Jinyoung was the son of one of Im Taekyeon's associates who owed him a whole hell of alot of money, and when payment time came around, daddy couldn't pay. So I guess he felt his son should be enough payment and I guess so. Once he started working for the Im's and JB got ahold of him, He's been on the fast track to being a gangleaders wetdream. He's extremely shallow and has been trained by JB himself so he knows his way around a gun. On top of that, his father is one of the most respected people in the city so he has that going for him."

 

Hyungwon continues scrolling

 

"Now Jackson wang Aka Jack the ripper. JB's bodyguard. Not much is known about him except he's an sarcastic asshole who likes to shoot shit. Oh. Says he's from China. Fancy".

 

"Choi Youngjae. No alias. JB's Confidant and information guy. I've personally heard of him. Man can talk the info from a mute. He's just so fucking charming. But it's all a rouse wrapped in a lie and served with pure deceit. He's extremely ruthless when pushed too far and is known to be so with the same sweet smile on his face."

 

"Mark Taun. Aka The Marksmen. The gangs hitman of sorts. If you ever crossed the Im's chances are he's the guy who's taking you out. He was mostly used for business type deals and is responsible for 15 major company CEOs deaths. He's stealthy and likes to strike unnoticed. Says he likes the thought of people dying while trying to figure out what and why. Fucking wacko."

 

"Kunpimook Bhuwakul-"

Kihyun splutters from his seat "What what what what what?"

 

"That's what I said" Hyungwon humors "Anyways" He continues

"Kunpimook Bhuwakul. Aka BamBam. Apparently got his nickname for his affinity to dual wield 9mm glocks with skill. One of the youngest of the crew, he takes great joy in raising hell around the city. If you ever hear of nightclubs being held up or a bank being robbed, It was him. He once held 150 people hostage in a place just for shits and giggles. Robbed everyonr blind and walked out of the place laughing like a fucking school girl. Public menace.Period."

"Lastly, Kim Yegyeom. Aka Firelfy. Responsible for over 30 fires in the past 2 years. The go to guy for, well, arson.  He may be young, The youngest actually, and seem innocent, but he's actually extremely cocky. On top of setting shit on fire, he's quite a skilled fighter and also can handle his own in a gun fight if needed. He's like JB and Jinyoung's son and is treated accordingly. What Yugyeom wants, Yugyeom gets".

"And if he doesn't, He'll probably set you on fire" Kihyun adds and Hyungwon along with most of the others give him a deadpanned stare. "Sorry"

Hyungwon facepalms for the entire room before he speaks "So that's what we've got on them so far, and Minhyuk and I have began scanning the area we think his residence is. This morning we snooped around, under the guise of poor sap who happends to live in the 7s territory, and found some abandoned housing in a remote area of the city limits that appear to be housing his lower ranking men so we figure its nearby. Once we confirm, we'll send the info to Bangtan and then reconvene for our game plan." 

 

 

JB paces back and forth while Jinyoung watches seemingly unfazed.

"What are you worried about? It's not like they can find you here" He says calmly

"They fucking found me once! How. I don't know, but they did. And it's too fucking close for comfort sweet cheeks" He spits roughly, stopping his pacing.

"When I find out how they got this close, I swear, I'm talking them all down!"  Jinyoung flinches at his tone.

"Calm down before you have an aneurysm" He tells him standing up to embrace him. "Youngjae is going to find out who it was, trust me. And then you can have you grand revenge. ok? until then, how about you relax yeah?" He pulls Jb into a searing kiss that quickly makes it's way into a battle of tongues. Jinyoung pulls away and drops to his knees in front of the other "Your so tense baby. You really need to relax" He says undoing JB's belt before flinging it off to the side. "Why don't you let me help you huh? You want that baby?" He looks up with the sweetest face in the world and it all but shatters the thin line between innocence and pure sin.

"Fuck." JB groans looking down at his lover. He cards his hands through Jinyoung's hair encouraging him to continue. Jinyoung unzips his pants and hastily pulls them down to his thighs. He palms JB through his silk boxers and earns another throaty groan. He pulls his cock through the slit and hears the other hiss at the contact. He looks up one last time before taking JB into his mouth.

"Shit" Jaebum grits through clenched teeth. He grabs a fistful of Jinyoung's hair and begins thrusting into his mouth.

Jinyoung starts sucking him with vigor, Sucking as his life depended on it.

"Fuck. Jinyoung" He moans helping the other bob steadily. Jinyoung just hums contentedly sending vibrations throughout his cock and he feels his orgasm closing in fast.

"God damn you're good at this" He growls, throwing his head back and thrusting faster "Shit. so close. Don't-

He's interrupted by Youngjae walking in and instantly regretting all life decisions.

"FUCK! FUCKING FUCK! YOUNGJAE?!" He yells, making a poor attempt at covering up.

"Well so much for calming down" Jinyoung sighs wiping the corners of his mouth, not bothering to stand.

"Holy shit! God. ugh. guys it's fucking 2pm on a sunday" Youngjae states covering his eyes.

Once Jaebum is decent again he takes his hands down from his face.

"This better be fucking good!" JB snaps

"Maybe he found what we're looking for." Jinyoung says and Youngjae nods

"MonX. Close ties to Bangtan recently. Before now, they we're virtually non existent."

JB perks up at this news "Get me everything on MonX." He grins dangerously "They're going to be non existent once I'm finished with them.

 

 


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 7s talk plans  
> Hoseok has bad news  
> MonX are in trouble

"Any idea why he called us all here?" Bambam asks looking inconvenienced "I was kinda 'busy'" He cackles 

"Holding up a stripclub is 'busy'?" Jackson retorts

"Hell yeah! It's tits and money, I had plenty to do" He holds his hands out to mimic holding breasts "Was having a very productive day before I got called here."

Jackson shakes his head looking down at his watch "Where is everyone else? Mark and Yugyeom?"

Bambam cocks an eyebrow "Should be here soon I guess, Fuck should I know...." He rolls his eyes he knows what this is about.

"Watch It kid!" Jackson growls "Peking order, remember"

"Oooh is that a threat? What's up your ass? You were fine a minute ago, Is it a certain someone you were curious about? Say, I don't know..Mark maybe?"

"Fuck off"

Bambam guffaws "Awww did you guys breakup again? What's this, like the millionth time?"

Jackson and Mark have...a tangled pass?

Starting out so young in a gang meant you either were a runaway or a streetkid. Which also meant you were pretty much a loner. Jackson was always quick to make friends though and had many associates, Mark being one. They started out as two kids causing terror for higher ups, but as time went on and they grew up and started causing terror on their own behalf, things between them changed. The attraction had always been there, and they both acknowledged it, But in their line of work you had no time to maintain a relationship, let alone a healthy one. They were a very volatile couple, Jackson being the haughty type always boasting and Mark being one to not bring attention to himself, they disagreed alot. But no matter what they always seemed to end up back together on and off. 

Right now they're off. 

Jackson fucked a stripper, Mark wanted to kill her, Jackson said no, Mark called him a pussy and left.

Hasn't seen em since.

Bambam dies laughing at Jacksons rendition of what went wrong and Jackson kicks him.

"Hey! What the fuck! It's not my fault Mark left you. I'd leave too pussy" He laughs

Jackson raises his fist to hit Bambam as Mark strolls in.

" I don't appreciate being talked about behind my back" He drolls walking right past Jackson.

"Oh, so private love" 

Mark pulls a gun from his back pocket a puts it to Jackson's face.

"Call me love again, And I'll blow your fucking head off"

"Ooh, Touchy" Jackson coos

Mark drops his gun and walks to the couch and props his feet on the table.

"What are we here for exactly? I could have gone without dealing with you people"

"Where's Yugyeom?" Bambam asks

"That's not an answer"

"Neither was that. Jackson chimes in.

"You. Shut your fucking face."

"You love me" 

"Jackson. I swear to god. Your head. Clean off your shoulders."

Just then, JB, Jinyoung and Yugyeom walk in.

"Ooh look an answer for your question bam, now you can shut up too. Goody!" Mark turns to the others.

JB sits down and begins

"So, Youngjae found who's helping Bangtan. Some underground freedom squad or some shit. A bunch of fucking nobodies" He laughs aloud.

" So you want us to take them out?" Yugyeom asks sounding unhappy about it

"That's what you're going to do" JB growls

"I don't want to deal with them! Bangtan is who I want"

"You will do as I fucking say! Bangtan will be close behind trust me. Patience Yugyeom" 

 

Back at Namjoon's, Everyone is talking attack plans and getting hyped about finally getting close to the 7s.

Namjoon and Jin talk inside his office.

"So, What do you think is going to happen when we do this?" Seokjin asks

"Hopefully we can take down JB, Without the leader It all falls apart. They have no real loyalty to each other, Without a boss It all becomes a scramble for power. Connections breakdown and make it much easier to dismantle the entire operation." Namjoon tells him.

"Are MonX back in the area for more details? We need to be prepared for everything"

"Yes. I have them back in the territory getting all they can. What are you so worried about huh? Namjoon probes "Didn't I tell you I got this? Nothing can stop me now that we made it this far. I'll be damned if I don't go down with a fight"

"I know. I know, I just want to make sure your gonna be ok. all of us. I don't want anyone of us killed because we didn't know something we could have. Just seems silly to me" He laughs wrapping his arms around Namjoon's neck "Can't hate me for wanting to be prepared"

"No I cannot" Namjoon agrees "But what did I tell you? We got this. In the end a king will stand with his queen and make a change to this kingdom"

"Hmmm Queen Seokjin. I like it" 

Out in the lounge the rest of Bangtan wait around for orders.

"Where's Hoseok?" Yoongi asks absently 

Think he said something 'bout something he heard. I don't know. You know Mr. gotta know it all" Jimin tells him

" I'd hate to have his job" Tae chimes in "Always needing to go and talk to people and looking for stuff. Sounds hard. I like mine better"

"What fucking Job?" Yoongi snorts "You literally scare people shitless"

"That's a job!"

"You don't even try" Jimin adds

"He's crazy! It radiates from him"

"I'm just good at my job" Taehyung sing songs

"Whatever kid, I just wish we could hurry up and get out there and take these fuckers down already. Me and Tony are getting antsy"

Hoseok bursts into the room suddenly with Jungkook not far behind

"Where's Namjoon?" He says frantically

"Uh. Office I think" Jimin says

Hoseok runs off towards Namjoon's office.

"The fucks his problem? Yoongi asks Jungkook

"Don't know, Just said it was bad" He replies

 

 

"We got trouble boss" Hoseok says walking into the office. Namjoon looks up at him

"What's up?"

"The 7s found out about MonX."

"What?" Seokjin states"

"They know that they have been and are looking inside their territory also. Word is the 7s are planning on taking them down for working with us."

"Fuck! This ain't good" Namjoon huffs

"We gotta call Jooheon. Minhyuk and Kihyun are out there now" Jin reminds

"Fuck. I know. Hoseok call Jooheon"

"On it"

 

 

In the 7s territory, Minhyuk and Kihyun scope out the layout of JB's compound.

"Ok, so 6 factories, Two warehouses and surrounding townhomes" Kihyun takes note

"Beyond those would be the most likely place his residence is" Minhyuk adds

"That's what I'm thinking. Pass the townhomes there is a large gate surrounding a rather nice house. gotta be our spot."

"Well we have to be sure" Minhyuk tells him " Lets split up, You go around the left side and make sure to take down every detail along the way and I'll take the right. We'll meet up on the other side near the gate. Stay hidden."

"Okay" 

Kihyun slowly makes his way around old buildings taking note of the set up and about how many lower ranking men are held inside. He reaches a clearing between factories and looks over to see Minhyuk not far behind him on the other side. He's about half way through the smaller district surrounding JB's place

On the other side, Minhyuk dips next to a building after hearing voices from inside. He waits until the voices walk away before darting inside. Once inside he scans the room looking for anything helpful. When he finds nothing he returns back outside. Continuing to slowly make his way towards the gate. As he moves he hears a noise and stops. He sighs in relief when he looks around and finds it was just a stray cat. Nerves on high he walks closer to the gate and ducks down once he gets to the last house. he looks over and sees Kihyun also made it and thumbs up in his direction. Kihyun returns the gesture before he watches Minhyuk get snatched away behind the house.

"Oh no! Fuck fuck fuck! This isn't good Fuck!" He panics. He leans against the wall of the building he's hiding behind and pulls out his phone.

"Yeah? Everything good Ki?" Hyungwon asks nonchalantly 

"They got Minhyuk!"

"What?!"

"What's the matter?" Changkyun asks worried

"Get Jooheon" Is all that Hyungwon says. Changkyun rushes off to find him

 

 

Minhyuk is in the back of a van tied up.

"So what do we do with him now?" Bambam asks looking up at Jackson in the drivers seat.

"We could use him as bait to lore the rest of em" He says

"This is such a waste of my fucking time" Yugyeom drolls from beside Jackson

"You are such a whiny little asshole aren't you" Mark snides 

"Fuck off grandpa"

"Kid do you know I can kill you?"

Bambam laughs. "Will you guys stop. we get it you hate being here. God"

"What are you planning?!" Minhyuk yells at Bambam 

"And why would I tell you that darlin?" 

"Let me go!" 

"He's noisy Bam. I can't concentrate on driving" Jackson chides "Shut him up please"

"Sure" BamBam says as he pulls out a white cloth and a bottle 

"What are you doing?! What is that?" Minhyuk says wiggling in his ties.

"Something to calm you" Bambam states simply. He jerks Minhyuk by his ropes and grabs him by the throat.

"Get off of me!" Minhyuk struggles. He then feels the press of the cloth on his face.

"Night night" is the last thing he hears before he blacks out.


	5. Chapter 5

Minhyuk comes to in what he remembers being one of the smaller warehouses within JB's territory. His head feels like he has the worst hangover in history, and his vision is blurry. He's tied to a chair he realizes. He scoffs 

"Could this be anymore fucking cliche" He groans  


"Don't like our setup Darlin?"  


A voice startles him and he looks around to see who it is.  


BamBam and Youngjae walk in, The former looking amused, The latter looking stoic and indifferent. They get over to Minhyuk and pull chairs to sit.  


"Stop calling me that!"  


"Don't like the name either? Well aren't you picky" BamBam tsk's. He stands and grabs Minhyuk by the hair and the other groans.  


"Too bad. Darlin."  


"What do you want from me?!"  


"I want to play Darlin"  


Minhyuk jerks his head away from him and glares  


"Ooh. Fiesty"  


"Fuck you!" Minhyuk shouts.  


"Oh and mouthy. Why don't I give you something to keep you quiet hmm? The entire time Youngjae has been silent. Observing. BamBam steps back and motions to undo his pants and he stops him.  


"We came for information Bam, Don't get carried away."  


"Where's the fun in that? Besides I can multitask"  


"BamBam!"  


"Ok. Fuck, fine, talk"  


Youngjae gets up from his seat and makes his way over to them. Once next to Minhyuk, he reaches out a hand and grabs at his jaw. He smiles brilliantly before saying  


"You are quite cute, I wouldn't mind wrecking you"  


Minhyuk winces and pulls his head away from him. He doesn't like this. He feels sick to his stomach, the thought of being violated by them makes him sick. He wants Jooheon. He hopes Kihyun made it away safe. He didn't get a chance to see if he also got caught and the thought of him somewhere alone with some maybe not so nice people scares him. He's pulled from his thoughts when he gets a question.  


"So, Minhyuk. We need two things from you. Are you going to help?" Youngjae asks sweetly  


"How do you know my name?!"  


"I have my ways. So yes?"  


"Why would I help you? Are you fucking kidding me?!"  


"Not at all. I just think it's in your best interest to cooperate"  


That sounds like a threat.  


"Or what? You gonna kill me? Go ahead" Minhyuk says defiantly.  


"See that would be too easy now wouldn't it? Kill you and then what? We'd have a dead body and no bait"  


"Bait?"  


"Yeah bait Darlin" BamBam chimes in.  


"See you're going to call your little friends and tell them to save you"- Youngjae starts "Then your going to tell us what Bangtan is up too" He finishes with that smile again.  


"No!"  


"Oh yes you are, If you do not well then" he trails off  


"Then what? Just let me go! I'm not doing anything!" Minhyuk screams. What is he going to do? He has to find a way out. A plan. A miracle. Something.  He writhes in the chair pulling at his restraints. Just as he's about to talk himself into being strong, Youngjae speaks.  


"You know Chae Hyungwon?"  


Minhyuk stills in his chair and his eyes go wide  


"Please. Please don't"  


  


  


  


"It's Choi Youngjae" Hoseok tells Namjoon " I can't think of anyone else who could find out so quickly"  


  


"What do you think they want with Minhyuk?" Jin asks  


  


"Probably trying to lore MonX into the territory so they can ambush them" Namjoon tell him  


  


" I would imagine JB isn't too fond of anyone helping us. Especially someone good enough to track him down" Hoseok adds  


  


"So what, They were just going to lore them there and kill them off" Seokjin says sounding irritated  


  


"Seems so"  


  


"But-" Namjoon starts " I don't think they were anticipating us coming along for backup"  


  


" I don't think so. As far as I know, They think we payed MonX for their services and cut ties."  


  


"Of course that's what they think, They hold no loyalties to anyone they work with, so that how deals go down in their world"  


  


"Well that isn't us" Jin quips  


  


"What is MonX doing?"  


  


"Last I spoke to Hyungwon, They were trying to get the story from Kihyun and then are waiting for you to call"  


  


"Okay, Let's go tell the others we need to get ready" Namjoon states before walking to the lounge.  


  


Once he gets there he calls everyone in.  


  


"What's this about boss?" Jimin questions  


  


"Yeah, What had sunshine on legs here going batshit crazy?" Yoongi chides looking at Hoseok, Who glares at him.  


  


"The 7's got Minhyuk"  


  


"What?!" they say in unison  


  


"Oh shit. That bad right?" Taehyung asks  


  


"Yes that's bad dummy" Yoongi slaps him in the back of the head and he pulls his knife out.  


  


"Hyung, you aren't too hyung to get stabbed" He broods 

  


"Fucking try me kid"  


  


"Ok. Enough you two" Jin says. Taehyung puts his blade away and Yoongi just stares at him smugly.

  


"You're lucky I like you Hyung" He says before resting his head on Yoongi's shoulder  


  


"Whatever kid" He pats his head and Taehyung yips  


  


"Fucking weirdo"  


  


"Anyway. We need to help them. We can't let them run into JB's on their own, They'd never make it out" Namjoon continues  


  


"So we're going to go with them boss" Jungkook asks  


  


"Exactly. Hoseok said JB thinks we cut ties with MonX after the last deal, So he wouldn't be expecting us."  


  


"So when do we make a move?"  


  


"I'm going to call the others once we are finished here"  


  


"Finally some fucking action" Yoongi says looking at his gun "Let's get ready Tony baby" He smirks  


  


  


  


  


"We shouldn't have split up!" Kihyun cries  


  


"Calm down Ki" Hyunwoo tells him rubbing his back  


  


"I can't calm down! Minhyuk got snatched away and I did nothing but cower in a fucking alley!"  


  


"You did what was best" Changkyun adds  


  


"Leaving my friend behind was what's best?!" He scoffs  


  


"What good would it have been if they got the both of you?" Hyunwoo asks " Then we wouldn't have either of you and no idea as to where you might be"  


  


"We still don't know!"  


  


"Calm down Kihyun" Jooheon says forlornly  


  


"And how can you be so fucking calm?" Kihyun spits "Don't you love him?! He's fucking out there probably terrified! And you're sitting here saying 'calm down'. Priceless" He scoffs  


  


"Watch your tongue Kihyun!" Hyungwon shouts  


  


"No! this is such bullshit! How can you all just sit around while our Minhyuk is gone? Some friends"  


  


Jooheon snaps.  


  


"AND WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE WE DO KIHYUN?! HUH?" He says grabbing him by the collar "Should we just saunter in and just take him back? Cause it's that easy right?  


  


"N-no"  


  


"Then what? You seem so fucking gungho about being superman and doing what?  


  


"I-I just"  


  


"That's what I thought" Jooheon lets him go and steps back.  


  


"Ok guys that's enough" Hyungwon says sitting kihyun down "We need to come up with something soon. We don't know how long they are willing to hold him and keep him alive. He looks down at his hands worried. As the others talk, Jooheon stands lost in thought.  


_  
_

_What if we don't get there in time_

_  
_

_What if they kill him_  


_  
_

_Why didn't I go with him  
_

_  
_

_I should have went with him!  
_

_  
_

_I'm so sorry Minhyuk. I promised you.  
_

_  
_

He's shaking when he feels a hand on his shoulder  


  


"We'll get him back Joo" Hyungwon says  


  


"I promised him none of us would get hurt! I Promised..."  


  


"I know, And you'll keep that promise"  


  


Jooheon nods slowly.  


  


As he starts talking with the others, His phone goes off. It's not a number he knows and he stares at it before Hyungwon tells him to answer.  


  


"It might be Namjoon."  


  


He nods. He knows Namjoon is one to change numbers a lot.  


  


"Hello"  


  


"J-Joo-Jooheon"  


  


"Minhyuk?! Where are you? Are you ok? Oh my god, I'm so sorry"  


  


"Jooheon, listen. I'm being held by Jb's guys"  


  


"We know. Where are you? We are coming as soon as possible!"  


  


I'm- I-"  


  


"Fucking tell them!" BamBam shrills in the background  


  


"No!" Minhyuk rejects  


  


There is alot of rustling on the line and the sounds of Minhyuk struggling  


  


"Stop playing games!" Youngjae's voice says  


  


"LEAVE HIM ALONE" Jooheon yells into the phone. He hears Minhyuk yell and then cries of pain  


  


"Fuck! Fuck!" He snaps and Hyungwon and the others try to calm him  


  


"I-"  


  


"Minhyuk?!"  


  


"I'm in the last warehouse-" He sniffles -Kihyun knows the one I'm talking about. But Jooheon Please! PLEASE DON-"  


  


The line goes dead.  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment telling me what you think! Comments give drive me to write =)


End file.
